Casshern Sins Puppet of the Ruin
by ZombiesWantEqualRights
Summary: Oriivu Pearce. The name was known to few, but those who recognized it knew her as a dying girl who travelled with Ringo and Ohji. They knew she loved them both, but beneath that was a burning hatred toward the very one who started the Ruin: Casshern. As she finally meets him, she resumes her blind hate, without seeing he is trying to rid of her deepest secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

To be honest, Oriivu Pearce had been put together quite roughly, and without much care at all. She had a metabolic rate, and digestive system, but no stomach. One arm was missing from a mix of the Ruin and the weak materials that had been used to create her. Her body reacted to stress in a way that never came in handy; all her systems completely shut down, leaving her no better off that a car with no engine. And to top it all off, her brain circuitry was so badly damaged, it left the nineteen-year-old girl with the mental capacity of a child of ten years.

However, Ohji noticed that the dying girl had grown up to be quite a beauty, with her short white hair (with the subtlest hint of green) and eyes as blue as clear skies. She was short, and skinny, the grace and agility of a dancer. She had always called him "Papa," even though no relation to the two was clear, and she referred to Ringo as her "little sister," and the same went.

But what Ohji _didn't_ know was that deep in Riivi's childish mind was a secret, a dark, burning desire she had confided to no one.

Oriivu Pearce wanted to die.

"Papa, do angels exist?"

Ohji looked down Riivi, who was sitting next to him. "I think people believe in angels to simply give themselves assurance that there is something to look forward to after death."

"Is Luna an angel?"

"Maybe."

Riivi laid her head in the older man's lap. "If she is," she stated in her strange voice, "then angels don't exist."

Ohji looked at her in awe. Never since the Ruin started had he met someone so committed to the fact that Luna _wasn't_ alive. It was somewhat unnerving...but he just shook that thought off. "It is just some crazy person claiming to be someone they're not."

Riivi clenched her fists. "Its all because of Casshern, isn't it? _He_ killed Luna. _He_ started the Ruin. It's all because of _him _we're going to die. Luna is dead. She is not alive...People die when you kill them. We're all going to die. No one will live."

"I guess not."

She rolled over and looked up at the sky. "I just want to know how I'll die. Will it be painful? Or quick? Will I be surrounded by people, or will I be alone? Will they be people I love?"

"Who do you want to be with you?"

"When I die?"

"Yes. Who do you want to spend your last days with?"

"I...I want you and Ringo to be there."

"Me and Ringo? Why's that?"

"You guys are the only family I've ever known. You're the only ones I can really trust, the only ones I can talk to about anything."

Ohji smiled as he looked over at a sleeping Ringo. "I'm glad you feel that way."

Riivi sat up. "You're my daddy...and she's my baby sister. Of course I feel that way." She walked over to Ringo and laid next to her, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl to keep her warm. "I love you guys, and I know you love me too."

In her sleep, Ringo snuggled up to Riivi, the hint of a smile on her face.

Ohji, seeing the two of them together, noticed how similar they looked. He knew, or at least was pretty sure, they weren't related, but it was eerie still.

But as Riivi, too, drifted off into sleep, he knew that they didn't have to be blood related to be sisters. He knew that Riiviwould kill or die for Ringo, and he was glad for that.

Now it was time to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next morning when Riivi woke up, she was somewhat startled to see Ringo staring at her with her big eyes, and adorable smile.

"HI, SISSY!"

Riivi jumped. "Ngh...hello, Ringo."

"Did you sleep good?"

"Yes, I slept very fine."

Ringo grabbed her older sister's hand and started pulling her towards a cliffside. "Look, down there!" She let go and slid on her behind to the bottom.

"Ringo! What are you doing?!" Riivi exclaimed, following the little girl.

When she got to the bottom of the hill, all she could see were Bandits. Ringo wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Ringo!" Riivi yelled for her sister. "RINGO!"

"SISSY!" Ringo's voice sounded far off, and…scared.

Riivi ran towards the sound of Ringo's voice, only to see her being held up by a Bandit.

"KILL CASSHERN! DEVOUR CASSHERN!" yelled the Bandit.

Riivi knew she would have to sacrifice herself for the little girl. "LET HER GO! SHE'S NOT CASSHERN!"

The Bandit dropped Ringo, and his gaze averted to Riivi. "KILL CASSHERN…DEVOUR CASSHERN!" In place of Ringo, he picked up Riivi and held her above him.

But suddenly, Riivi heard the sound of breaking metal, and the giant Bandit dropped her.

Her immediate reaction was to dart towards the terrified, crying Ringo and cradle her in her arms. She could feel the smaller girl's heartbeat pounding against her chest.

And Riivi looked up, she saw a man in a white bodysuit fighting all of the Bandits. And as he killed the last one, he turned towards the two girls, and Riivi saw the most identifying feature on this man.

Emblazoned across his chest was the infamous, blood-red "C".

"Are you girls alrigh- …Ngh…Ringo?!"

Ringo looked up at the man. "Casshern!" She jumped out of Riivi's arms and up to Casshern.

Riivi stood up. "You are Casshern?"

Casshern seemed a bit uneasy. "Your voice…you almost sound like… Luna…"

Riivi looked at him. "Thank you for saving me and my sister…we will be going now."

"Wait."

Riivi looked behind her to see Ohji standing there.

"I think you should stay with Casshern. I will keep Ringo with me, but _you_ will be safer if you stay here."

"Wh…what? Papa…how…why?" Riivi's eyes teared up.

"It will be safer..for all of us…"

"All of us…?"

"Yes. Darling…you…you are too dangerous to be around Ringo."

"Dangerous?"

"Yes. You will snap eventually…and who knows what you'll do when you blow a fuse."

"_You actually think I would hurt Ringo?!"_

"If you were not in your right mind, maybe." He walked up to Riivi and kissed her cheek. "This won't be the last time you see us, I promise."

"But, Papa…"

"Hush. Ringo, come on."

The younger girl looked up at Riivi, and handed her a seashell. "I love you, sissy."

"I…I love you too…"

And then they were gone.

Riivi slowly turned around and looked up at the very man she had put all her being into hating.

Casshern smiled somewhat sympathetically.

"You were planning this, weren't you? You and Papa planned this, knowing I hate you!" Riivi's voice was accusing and sharp.

"Sort of. We planned this because he believes I can help you."

"I don't need help!"

Casshern shrugged. "Let's get going, shall we?"

Casshern was walking up a big hill, and Riivi wasn't too far ahead of him, walking backwards so she could see him.

"I don't like you. I don't like anything about you. I don't like who you are."

"Yes, Riivi, I understand."

"Don't call me that. I don't like you. People I don't like use my real name."

"Which is…?"

"Oriivu."

Casshern stopped. "Olive?"

Riivi sighed. "Yes. It means Olive. Don't remind me I was named after a vegetable."

"Do you like olives?"

"No. I don't like you either."

"Why don't you like me?"

"You're killing me."

"I'm killing you?"

"Yes. You're killing me."

"Ohji was right…you DO need help," Casshern muttered.

"Shut your face, Cashew."

"It's Casshern. Not Cashew."

"I don't like cashews."

"So…?"

"You are Cashew."

Casshern decided that it was a good time to shut up, lest Riivi torment him more. She was a stubborn girl, stuck to the fact that Casshern was evil.

He didn't blame her. He WAS the one who started the Ruin, why WOULDN'T she hate him?

But it would still be easier if she only disliked him. It's not easy to put up with someone who hates you, so it might be simpler if she just disliked him.

He knew that it would take a while before Riivi's feelings towards him. In fact, they might never change. He didn't know. She was pretty fixed on mentally dismembering him, which would explain the malicious glare she had been giving him the past few hours.

And there it was started. The olive hating the cashew.


End file.
